


[Podfic] On The Record

by vassalady



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/212781">valtyr's fic</a></p>
<p>Author Summary: Tony vs the tabloids is an ongoing battle. These headlines might be the winning shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] On The Record

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dr_Fumbles_McStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On The Record](https://archiveofourown.org/works/212781) by [valtyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/pseuds/valtyr). 



> I recorded this for dr_fumbles_mcstupid for #ITPE 2014!
> 
> Thank you, bessyboo, for making the podbook version and archiving! Thank you, bessyboo and cantarina, for modding #ITPE! And thank you to valtyr for writing this really fun story!
> 
> This was fun to try to record a much more humerous and light-hearted fic than I normally do. And who can resist a fun MA story like this?
> 
> cover by me  
> Music: Something to Talk About performed by Sam Cerniglia  
> podbook compiled by bessyboo

Length: 17:32

Download (Audofic Archive links): [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132014122810.zip) | [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132014122811.zip)


End file.
